


There You’ll Find Me

by haron1982



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: SUMMARY: (PWP) "How drunk are you?" "Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not drunk enough that you should feel bad for taking advantage." "That's the perfect amount."醉酒梗。





	There You’ll Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM: Football (Ramos/Torres)  
> STATUS: Complete - One Shot  
> PROMPT: #004 (Spain) @ football100 & this prompt @ inception_kink  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This story is a work of fiction and came from the deepest darkest corner of my imagination.
> 
> i translated into chinese(中文）.

夜总会在晃动。时针已跳过凌晨4点，西班牙队在红黄颜色的国旗下进行特有的狂欢。Fernando不知道他们为什么而庆祝，也许不为什么，也许为了一切。当酒水像魔术般出现在他手上，还带着漂亮的颜色，他不假思索就一口干掉了。

跟半支国家队挤在包厢里他实在难以思索。难以思索桌子已经轮了多少圈酒水，难以思索他身体随着兴奋蠢蠢欲动，难以思索他隔着桌子一直瞧着Sergio的脸看。甚至更难想到对他再次产生了那种感觉。

那种感觉。

陌生的，从未有过的。

那种他踏进西班牙的那一秒就在腹部里爆发的留下烙印的感觉。

这奇怪的感觉让他重新打量Sergio，试图去了解他们之间已发生的变化。

这感觉被称为潜意识。

后卫坐在他的对面，挤在Albiol和Xabi中间，跟一位一米外的女招待说话，她因为弯下腰，胸前的春光泄露出来。Albiol盯着她看，而Xabi则打算无视。Fernando则被Sergio在桌子下的腿搅得心烦意乱，因为他每次移动都会碰到他的脚。

有些事情他本该记得的，Sergio对他微笑的样子，Sergio紧紧拥抱他的样子，还有…

该死。

一圈亮蓝色的酒水摆进了桌子，Fernando无意识地用脚轻轻地踢着Sergio的脚，后者正热乎地和Xabi在谈天说笑。他闷掉一杯蓝色调酒，经人劝酒后，又一口喝掉第二杯，第三杯。Xabi正打算劝他喝下第四杯的时候，Fernando觉得是时候离开这张桌子了。

“等一下！我要去洗手间。”

艰难吞咽下他满嘴的酒水，Fernando放下杯子，滑向卫生间。从上一次他无聊张望后，舞池里现在挤满了人，所有不同年龄的男男女女成群结队在狂舞，在音响轰出的重击乐里喧闹和欢笑渐渐放大，时间已快接近天亮了。

走过舞厅四分之三的时候，Fernando突然间被猛然一拽撞进一处深挖的凹室的墙壁上。一具强硬的身体就地压制着他，当Fernando认出眼前晃着的是Sergio的笑容时，他不清楚是不是该小小庆幸一下。

“老天，”Fernando嘟囔道，放轻松下来，“你在干嘛？”

Sergio笑了，“你应该瞧瞧你的脸。我可能会是一个杀人犯，而你甚至都没有反抗。你肯定史上最差劲的被绑架受害人了，如果我们一起上法庭的话，而且我得说不管我做什么你都会心满意足跟着我的。”

Fernando挑起眉毛，“哦，那得看看你要对我做什么了。”

哦操。这话说出来比他预想的要更加性感挑逗。Fernando突然意识到Sergio的身体顶着他贴在墙壁上，就他们两人被阴影笼罩着，那些窥探的眼睛看不到他们。

Sergio站着一动不动，眼睛直直看着Fernando的眼睛，脑海里与不知道从哪儿冒出来的心动的感觉在抗争拉扯着。好吧，严格地来说这不是真的突然发生的。有些东西在他们之间萦绕已经有一阵了。有些东西正耐心地等待着他们中的某个人领会。

这东西难以被忽视，尤其是当Sergio正站在他的面前，那美好的姣容和不可思议的味道。Fernando的手恨不能伸出来，抚摸Sergio强壮的胸膛。在酒精的驱动下，Fernando不想灭掉心中的欲望。只是依据Sergio的眼神动作，而不是他本人。

Fernando甚至没有意识到他伸手触摸到Sergio胸膛，他的手指已滑进他清爽的白衬衫里。他手指用力地抓住衣料，陷入冲动地摊开手掌紧贴着衣物下精壮厚实的肌肉。

Sergio没有避开。相反地他低头看着，微笑地任由Fernando的手为所欲为。“到了早上我们大概会后悔到死。”

“非常可能。”

“你到底有多醉？”

“醉到足以知道我想要这么做，”Fernando诚实地回答，手指合拢包裹着Sergio的臀部，“却不足以让你觉得这吃豆腐让人好受。”

Sergio笑了。“正合适嘛。”

Fernando松了一口气，点点头，“好吧…”

“好吧。”Sergio重复他的话。他的一只手放在Fernando的肩膀上，有些犹豫。“在这之前，我还从没有真正地亲吻过其他男人—”

“我也没有。”

“好的。”Sergio不知所措地停下了。有那么一会儿两人都不敢往前，就相互直视着对方。

“他妈的，”Fernando咆哮道，揪着Sergio的胸口猛地拉近自己，两人的嘴唇贴碰到一起。

这感觉很不一样。不像是亲吻女人那样。女人们都是软绵绵，柔弱和纤细的。Sergio则是力量的，他的身体精壮而紧绷。Sergio的手臂像是铁钳有力地抱着他，Fernando比往时更加有力地抓着后卫的臀部，因为Sergio不是什么易碎品。一开始的犹豫不决过去后，剩下的就是缠绵温柔地亲吻。

他们忘情地亲吻，火热、不顾一切、激烈四射。双手相互摸索对方身体的任何地方。一股突然的刺激贯穿他的身体，Fernando发出一声呻吟，声音如咬着嘴唇的呜咽，似乎要把他吞灭。Sergio空余的手搂住Fernando脖子后面，另外一只手撑在墙壁上，Fernando低下腰来。避开他的头，Sergio往下吮吻着Fernando的喉咙，一路吸吮和舔舐他裸露的皮肤。

“噢，上帝！”Fernando把头侧到一边，让他更好地攻池掠地，而自己则双手圈着Sergio的肩膀。他不可能清楚做些什么，怎么样移动来更多地回应Sergio正在为他做的这些。逻辑上他知道这事情已经刹不住了。只会是在到达某一个点上之前让他们中的谁和他们俩开始感到害怕。

Fernando用力地抓着Sergio的头发，让他们的嘴唇又贴合在一起，火热又缓慢地亲吻他。插进他发间的手指已消失，往下滑入Sergio敞开的衬衫里，轻轻地摩挲着他的后背。

到这一步够了吗？Fernando不想停下来。该死，他们又不是少不更事的学生仔。这也没有条条框框说他们不能在这里靠着墙搞得凌乱不堪。当然，他们有可能会因为公开猥琐被抓。也许他们做到一半突然意识到他们谁也不真正清楚他们在做什么。

但是，这并不意味着他们就会停下来——还不到时候。

 

滑下手臂缠绕在Sergio的腰侧，Fernando向他的下身微微地猛烈地一撞，他坚硬如铁的分身研磨着Sergio的大腿。Sergio嘴巴张开喊出一声轻柔的喘息，Fernando就像是赢得了欧冠一样得意。

“Nando，”Sergio低声地叫道，撤回身以便两人额头相抵暂停休息。Sergio放慢下来，故意地用下身刺向他。

Fernando难以抑制哼出一声娇吟。在他们开始身体相抵的时候他的呼吸越来越急促，Fernando知道他的脸已经烧得通红，胸口里的心跳怦怦地越来越大声——但是他不在意，他明显已超然度外。Sergio确切地清楚他在对他做什么，他满足的喘息呻吟已经证明了所有。

他们缠绵搅动，喘息被吞进对方嘴里，衣物遮盖下的坚硬昂扬已如胶似膝地厮磨在一起。Fernando轻柔地呻吟，更使劲地吮吻Sergio，双手向下滑，紧紧地抓着Sergio臀部，推着他与自己贴得更加紧密，以便收获更多两人共同渴望的愉悦地摩擦。

Sergio突然离开了的Fernando嘴唇，脸庞躺在他他的脖子上，“如果我们再不停下来我想我——”

“我知道。”Fernando喘着气。他在他们身体间隙伸手下去，笨拙地摸索着Sergio牛仔裤的扣子。对事情发展的期待，他们达成了默契。

“让我看看你的。”Sergio小声地说，他推开Fernando的手，推着他的手朝向他自己裤子。

现在应该是停下来的合适时间了。退后一步，冷静下来重新加入队伍里。但是让Fernando耳朵里嗡嗡直响的是他的脉搏剧烈跳动，而不是被迫颤抖地解开他牛仔裤的扣子。

小隔间相当的幽暗，Fernando不可能看得更多，但足够他看见和清楚Sergio正在有节奏地撸动他自己的坚挺，此时Fernando在奋力拉下牛仔裤的拉链。他扭动着褪下裤子，喘息如此剧烈他肯定自己准备喘不过气了。该死，他没有想过他这辈子有过这样的体验。

冷静。Fernando命令自己。特么地冷静下来。

建议不错，却难以执行。当Sergio一只手掌按在他的头旁边的墙壁上就更难了。他们的身体是如此的贴近，以至于他们的关节和手指都在碰触摩擦。Fernando终于是解开了裤子，开始抚摸坚硬生疼的分身，释放出纾解的叹息。

他们亲吻着，唇齿纠缠，吮吻搅动，比实际的亲吻更加激烈，混乱。然后Sergio的身体又在顶过来，他们的臀部，双手和下身摩擦搅合到一起，产生巨大的，不顾一切的混乱。

Sergio手指翻搅摩擦着Fernando坚挺的尖端，所有的动作让他陷入疯狂。Fernando整个身体僵直，他趴在Sergio的肩膀上呻吟连连，当他的高潮到来时感到股间不规律地震颤。稍晚些，Fernando也感受到Sergio的高潮。后卫的手指紧紧抓着Fernando的臀部剧烈地喘息，灼热潮湿的呼吸喷洒在Fernando的肩膀上。

“操。”Fernando气喘吁吁的低语道，他刚刚从高潮中慢慢平静下来。Sergio推开他的手到一边，慢慢地轻抚着两人的身体，当两人放松下来时候搅合着两人身上的白液。

他们又紧紧地搂抱在一起，缓慢地疲倦地相互亲吻着。Fernando曲卷着手指伸进Sergio后脑勺的头发里，轻柔地抚摸着，两人倾斜着交缠吮吻，让身体也贴得更紧密。

“如果今天早上你仍然想要这个的话，”Sergio低声在Fernando的唇边说，“来找我。”

 

THE END


End file.
